


How Things Change

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Occasionally Thinks Smart Things, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, magic already revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Arthur was always surprised when he considered the things that people could get used to.  Magic, for one thing.  It had taken time, and effort, but now it was just another fact of life.  In the end, the amount of time it had taken was worth the normalcy that replaced his trepidation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 11/18/09. Not posted anywhere, I don't think.

Arthur was always surprised when he considered the things that people could get used to. Magic, for one thing. It had taken time, and effort, but now it was just another fact of life. In the end, the amount of time it had taken was worth the normalcy that replaced his trepidation.

Waking up to company in bed was another thing. Everyone develops his own "morning routine," so to speak. Before the servants arrived, Arthur had always gotten himself out of bed and shaken awake, to maintain the sense of more-than-human that nobility required. Now, another body was privy to the embarrassing nonsense words he muttered as he splashed water on his face and relieved himself behind the privy curtain. Accommodating another routine in and amongst his was as invasive as any sexual act, and harder to understand.

As time passed, Arthur could barely remember the routine he'd followed _before_ companionship had come to be. He'd adjusted, reconfigured, and, in the process, forgotten to be annoyed at having to do so.

Moments like watching Merlin, too lazy to get out of bed, magic the torches out, were things Arthur had simply begun to ignore, shoved away in that part of his mind that noticed, but didn't comment. Unimportant, but so part of what had become his new routine that Arthur didn't know how he'd react if faced with the way things had once been.

Thinking about these changes, Arthur smiled at his surprise. But these were late-night thoughts, and Arthur was warm and comfortable, one arm wrapped around Merlin's waist from behind. Surprising could become normal, and Arthur was all right with that.


End file.
